


Video Games

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’ve probably heard of Percy distracting Annabeth from her blueprints, but what about Annabeth distracting Percy from his video games? A small drabble post-TLO. Based on an image from Tumblr.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Tharini here! This small drabble is based on an image I saw on Tumblr (I, unfortunately, can't remember the @ of the original poster). By the way, this ignores the Heroes of Olympus, enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Percy’s nimble fingers deftly cruise over the buttons of his remote, his eyes glued onto the bright screen in front of him. It’s silent, except for the clacking of the buttons when Annabeth walks in, her footsteps light from years of stealth training. In her left hand is a bowl of buttered popcorn. 

“Hey, Seaweed Brain, d’you want to watch a movie?” She plops down onto the couch behind him, extending her legs and leaning against the armrest. 

Percy just grunts, not paying attention to her but to slaying the monsters in the video game he’s playing, God of War III. 

“Babe?” 

The only way she knew he heard her was the hum of acknowledgement he made. 

Annabeth sighs, placing the bowl of popcorn onto the couch next to her before kneeling behind Percy and wrapping her arms around his shoulders loosely. Resting her chin on top of his head, she watches him play. 

“You know, it’s kind of concerning that you’re playing a game where you overthrow the gods.” Annabeth waits for a reaction but only gets a small nod instead. She huffs, tucking her loose hair behind her ear. 

“Percy! Stop ignoring me.” She whines, pressing her cheek against his. 

“I’m not ignoring you, I’m just paying slightly more attention to my game instead.” Percy insists halfheartedly. 

“ _ Slightly _ ?” 

“Mhmm.” 

Annabeth moves her head again, running her hands through his hair, she dips down pressing a soft kiss to his jawline, not missing the way his lips quirk up in a smile and the light pink dusting his dark cheeks. You’d think that them dating for 6 months would’ve made Percy less flustered whenever Annabeth kissed him or showed any sign of physical affection, but it wasn’t like she was any better. 

She rests her cheek against the top of his head, sighing contentedly, Percy always seemed to have that effect on her, even before they started dating. The loud sound effects of his video game bring her back, her previous annoyance quickly coming back. 

“I’m bored, can we do something else?” She complains. “I know something we can do,” Annabeth adds on slyly, picking at the collar of his shirt. 

Percy’s cheeks flush again. “We are not making out while my mom and Paul are like, twenty feet away from us in the kitchen.” 

Annabeth sighs dramatically. “Alas, we are not alone.” 

“Now you see how I feel when you’re designing your blueprints? I don’t even know how you work with those annoying little shits.” Thunder booms ahead of them at Percy’s words. 

“Just because you’re invincible and can’t be killed that easily doesn’t mean you should be calling the gods ‘annoying little shits’, Seaweed Brain.” 

Percy rolls his eyes. “But I’m not wrong though.” 

“Still, you can’t go disrespecting the gods like that.” 

Percy looks up from the T. V. “This is coming from  _ you _ ?” His voice is incredulous. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You called Hera ‘ _ Her Most Annoying Majesty _ .” Percy mimics, speaking a few octaves higher. 

“Hey! I don’t sound like that!” 

“Yes, you do.” 

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.” 

“Yes, you do.”

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

Annabeth leans over him, pressing a kiss to his lips, cupping his jaw. It's enough to say that she does make him shut up. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's that! Hope you guys enjoyed this short drabble and review if you have any criticism or just really liked it. I'd love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> -Tharini


End file.
